


Porcupine (Oneshots)

by FFortasiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: How Theseus Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein develop a quite... Fascinating friendship.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't move on from the last scene of the final trailer so i decided to make this. This is completely pure from what i see in the trailer. And i'm probably going to update only after watching the movie since we don't know what's coming between these aurors. Hope to see more fun interactions between them in the future!!

  _Tina_.

  The name itself wasn't foreign to Theseus, as it was mentioned at least seven times through his little brother's letters while he travelled around the europe for his mission. Sometimes it was addressed as 'Porpentina'. Theseus wondered if he could ever meet this person, since Newt seemed to be very fond of her. Which turns out, he eventually did. But Theseus had to say, their first actual encounter was quite... Memorable.

  It was 1927, at the french ministry of magic. Theseus was running through the hallway, chasing after Newt who was on his way to the archive room. The Head Auror managed to get himself in a quite close distance, and he realized there was another figure running beside his brother; a tall, short-haired woman, wearing a navy blue trench coat. But Theseus didn't bother to care. Whoever that is, she's helping Newt to get the obscurial's archive, and they must be stopped.

  As they almost reached the entrance, Theseus spotted a trolley full of archives from the corner of his eye. The man immediately raised his wand, hexing those archives to make them fly towards his targets. Hoping it would take them down. But much to his surprise, Newt's mysterious friend was fast enough to block his attack, causing the archives to float. Some of them bounced quite hard and hit the windows.

  No one. He meant _no one,_ has ever succeeded blocking his attack without even looking. Not even his mentors during his auror training. It didn't just end there. Newt and the young woman turned around, and before Theseus could regain his senses, the young woman strikes. Only a second later, Theseus found himself being pulled to a chair. A rope magically appeared and tied his hands behind. He was trapped.

  Theseus's eyes were widened. Still in shock due to the unexpected attack. He looked at the strange figure in disbelief.

  _Who the hell is this girl?_

  On the other hand, his brother, Newt seemed just as surprised as him. The difference is, Newt was smiling ear to ear, "I think that might've been the best moment of my life." he blurted, looking as bright as ever.

  Theseus let out a grunt. Blood rushing hot on his cheeks, "Newt, this is getting out of hand!"

  Meanwhile, his mysterious friend looked confused, "Newt, you know this guy?"

  "Ah, so sorry," Said Newt, still grinning, finally managed to look at the brunette haired girl, "Tina, this is Theseus, my brother. Theseus, meet Tina."

  The girl's face went pale hearing his reply, " _That's_ your brother?" she shifted her gaze at Theseus. Disbelieved what she just did. Theseus expected an apology. But instead, the only word that came out of her mouth was, " _Woah._ "

  Theseus sighed. No wonder they are friends. "Listen, you have to untie me. You two have no idea what you're dealing with. I need the obscurial's archive to-"

  "So you can hunt him down and kill him?" Tina cut him off, "I'm sorry, but i can't let you do that. I'm not going to let Credence die. Not again."

  "So sorry, brother. We'll have to argue later," Newt spoke as he pointed his wand, " _Oscausi!"_

  With that, Theseus felt an invisible force was zipping his mouth shut. He groaned angrily, and tried to speak. " _mmblrhp_ _!!!_ " But his words ended up sound like nonsense grumble because he couldn't open his mouth. While Newt grabbed Tina's hand as they ran into the entrance. Leaving Theseus tied up and alone.  
  


   _Did he... Did he just lose?_

 


	2. Patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on Crimes of Grindelwald. Definitely not canon because we have no idea how the battle will go in the movie but.. Enjoy

  Although he's still upset because of the embarrassing incident at the french ministry, Theseus had to admit, he was very impressed with Tina's skills as an auror.

  Theseus was running towards Leta, who's lying unconsciously on the ground, "Leta!!" he cried as he dropped on his knees and pulled her into his arms. He immediately pushed her hair away from her face, desperately hoping to see her breathing. Theseus was beyond relieved when Leta managed to open her eyes, "Theseus.." she whimpered weakly.

  "Don't worry, Love. You're going to be alri-" his sentence was cut when he heard a painful cry. Theseus turned his head, and found Newt had been struck down. Curling his body as if he was trying to protect himself. A bunch of lethifolds were floating above. Getting closer and closer to consume him.

  _Oh no._ Ever since the war, it became an instinct for Theseus to save people as many as he can take at once. He lifted Leta to his shoulder and about to run towards Newt. But suddenly, he heard a loud roar. Theseus looked up. A large, lion-like creature (Which he'd seen before at the french ministry, he doesn't know what it's called) flew fast towards his brother. Much to his surprise, Tina was _there_ , riding on its back.

  The young woman didn't waste any time and jumped off the creature even before it could landed completely on the ground. With such speed, she ran to Newt and jumped onto him to protect his body with her own. She raised her wand at the lethifolds and cried on top of her lungs, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"_

  White light beamed from the tip of her wand. A vague shape of stallion was formed in between the blinding light as it finally managed to drove those lethifolds away.

  It all happened really quick. Theseus was too astounded that he didn't realize he'd been standing there with mouth agape. _That's a powerful move,_ and Theseus knew it must've drained all her energy because just when her patronus disappears, Tina lost her conscious and hit the ground.

  A tap on his back made Theseus turn around. The only muggle that was involved with this, Jacob Kowalski, cleared his throat, "Uh... Kama said he knows a place to heal her and Credence," he said, "You go help Tina and your brother. I can carry her."

  "Oh," Theseus took a brief look at Leta before back to him, "Are you sure it's alright-"

   "It's okay," Jacob replied, his eyes shone wistful, "I've caused enough trouble today. It's the least i can do."

  The auror gave him a small, appreciative smile, "Thank you." he carefully handed Leta to Jacob. With his hands supporting the bend of her knees and her back, Jacob carried Leta and  joined Yusuf Kama and Nagini. Whereas Theseus himself made his way to Newt and Tina, like he was told. He squat down to check if there's any injury in both of their bodies. Tina's hand was holding on the right side of Newt's stomach, and only by taking her hand off Theseus noticed a wound there. She'd been holding onto it to suppress the bleeding.

  Theseus sighed. The way she went to protect Newt from the Lethifolds with herself and not caring how they were dangerous to her as well, the way she looked at the creatures without fear before casting her patronus with all her might, and the way she kept holding on Newt's wound even when she's unconscious,  


  _This girl is truly something else._


	3. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe.. He wasn't that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst in the beginning. Set after the battle in COG.

  As she opened her eyes, Tina found herself lying on a bed in a huge, strange room. The walls were painted broken white, her bed bordered with beige curtains on each side. Sitting next to her was Jacob, comfortably leaning against the back of the chair and being too immersed with a book, Newt's book, which he immediately put down when he noticed a movement from her.

  "Tina," a relieved smile spread across Jacob's face as he pulled his chair closer to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

  With Jacob's help, Tina managed to sit up. A slight pang of dizziness struck her head. Perhaps because she'd been lying down for so long. "Strange," she replied, "Jacob, where am i? how long have i been unconscious?"

  "Whoa, whoa, slow down there," Jacob chuckled, "You're in a... Magical hospital? I- uh, i'm not sure what it's called. You've only been here for a night, don't worry."

  "Oh, thank merlin."

  Silence came filling the room for a few seconds, until Jacob was reminded of something, "Oh! The nurse said you should drink this. She said it'll give you strength," he grabbed a mug from a small table next to him and carefully handed it to Tina, "It's been there for a whole night and it's still warm. Gee, i wish i know how to do that."

  Tina couldn't help but giggle, "Thanks," she took the mug closer to her lips and sipped, "Where's everyone, by the way?"

  "Ah, Newt rested here too. But he got up a couple hours earlier and now he's across the room, i think."

  "I see."

  Tina set her mug down on her lap, her eyes focused on the steam from her drink that gave warmth to her face. She bit her lip. There's something she wanted to say to him. It had been stuck in her mind even before the battle and it made her feel uneasy. She looked at Jacob, who seemed just as awkward as she was. So Tina decided to break the ice.

  "Listen, Jacob," Tina spoke, "Thank you for accompanying me this whole time. That's very sweet of you. And..." She then felt herself tightening her grip on the mug. Hesitating for a few moments before she continues, "I'm sorry for the way i treated you. I shouldn't have gone too hard on you and Queenie just because i'm worried about the law. I'm sorry for what happened-"

  Her voice breaks. Tina clenched her jaws to hold it from trembling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't finish her sentence, and she just can't figure out why.

  On the other hand, Jacob's gaze softened. Though his eyes were vaguely glistened in tears, his expression remained calm. He then stood up, took the mug from her and put it back onto the table before spreading his arms wide, "Okay, come here."

  He pulled her into a hug, and in a millisecond Tina finally broke down. Her face was buried on Jacob's shoulder as she sobbed hard, letting go all her emotions she'd been holding on for so long. "No need to worry about that. If i were you, i would've acted the same way," said Jacob while stroking her back gently, "Though i lost her too, she's still your sister. And it must be a lot harder for you."

  His words managed to calm her down. The burden Tina had kept in herself after all these days finally disappears.   
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  After casting some cleaning spells to her clothes, Tina wore her coat and made her way to the room across hers. Whereas Jacob went to a market nearby, accompanied with Nagini, to buy some fresh fruits. He said since everyone has woken up, they needed something to energize themselves.

  The room's door was opened wide. Tina was about to enter to check how's everyone, but the sight that welcomes her held her from doing so. On the bed right in front of the door, lies Leta Lestrange, talking to Newt who was sitting next to her. Both smiling and sometimes laughing in between. They seemed comfortable to each other, and Tina thought it'll be too rude if she just.. Barge in. So the only thing she did was standing at the entrance, trying to decide whether she should leave or just walk in to visit Credence.

  "Leta is still my fiancee, Goldstein. You don't have to worry about anything."

  Tina jolted a little when Theseus suddenly appeared. His hands were in his pockets as he glanced at her with a straight face, yet there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was clearly teasing her.

  "I'm aware of that," Tina felt her cheeks heating up, embarrassed because he caught her staring at them, "A-and i'm not worried." _damn it, why is she stuttering?!_

  The corner of Theseus's lips twitched into a smirk. Amused by her reaction (which annoys Tina a lot). He then nudged his head to the back, signalling Tina to follow him before turning around to walk. Confused, Tina had no choice but trail from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  They walked through the opened hallway. Passing doors to doors at their right side and a long, beautiful garden at their left. It was such a pleasing sight, especially how the warm rays of morning sun enhanced the colors of those flowers. But it still didn't cover up the awkward tension between the two wizards. Tina inserted her hands into her coat pockets while biting her lip. Wondering why on _earth_ Theseus wanted her to come with him. Is there something he wants to talk about? Was it about that incident-

  "You know, Leta never saw him that way... Newt." the man spoke out of the blue.

  Tina looked at Theseus. She blinked her eyes several times to process his words before blurting out, "Huh?"

  The man chuckled, "They were really close during their school years. I'm sure Newt had told you that."

  "Ah.. Yes, he did."

  "But different with Newt, Leta saw him as nothing more than her brother," Theseus continued, "So not only because of that incident that caused his expulsion, Leta's engagement to me tore them even more apart. We tried to fix this, you see. Inviting Newt to our dinner, hoping we could talk through it. But he never came. He avoided us for _months._ "

  Theseus paused for a second and lowered his head. For a brief moment, Tina could see guilt shone in his expression. But then he inhaled deeply and breathed out, throwing off the gloomy mood he accidentally set in, "That's why i'm really glad to see them reconciled back there," this time, his voice sounded brighter, "Things finally got better between us three. And i suppose, the misunderstandings between you and Newt have been cleared, too."

  Tina put up an awkward laugh, "Yeah, i suppose so."

  They took a left turn. Keeping their pace nice and slow. Sauntering along another hallway which will lead them to the garden. Theseus decided to change the topic, "How old are you, miss Goldstein?"

  "I'm twenty five."

  "Really?!" his eyes widened as he looked at her in disbelief. He seemed very surprised. Tina grinned, couldn't decide whether she's flustered or confused by his reaction, "Er.. Is there a problem with that?"

  The dark haired man shook his head, "No, not at all. I'm just surprised by how young you are for having such skills," He replied, "Because... You know, not everyone can block my attack and even tie me up to a chair."

  Tina got panicked a little bit, "I-i'm so sorry! About that.. I didn't know you were-"

  Her sentence was cut when a laugh escaped Theseus's lips, "It's alright. In fact, i was actually going to thank you."

  Tina furrowed her eyebrows as she stopped her steps. _For tying him up to a chair?? "_ Thank me?"

  "For saving my brother," said Theseus, "That was brave of you, really. Putting your life at risk to those lethifolds. I could've lost him if you hadn't been there quick enough, therefore i'm grateful."

  If she had to be honest, Tina didn't really Theseus at first. Their encounter gave her all the bad impressions; cold, short-tempered, and cocky. Not to mention the engagement with Leta which Tina thought was a bit.. Selfish? But as the time passes, her views towards him started to change bit by bit. The way he talked about Newt, and how he thanked her for saving him, Tina realized he actually cares deeply for his brother.

  "Though i hated to admit this, i must say you've got a talent there, Miss Goldstein," Theseus then leaned closer to her, giving her a serious glare, "Don't tell anyone i said that. It could ruin my reputation."

  Without her knowing, the corners of Tina's mouth twitched into a smile. 

  _Maybe he wasn't that bad._

"Oh, and one more thing. Tell Newt not to snog you too much in public, especially in other country's ministry. It might annoy people."

  In a matter of seconds, Tina swore her face must've looked like a tomato, for she felt like it was burning. "Y-you saw that?!"

  "Why, of course. Everyone did. Beside, i wouldn't miss a chance to see my little brother snogging a girl for the first time, would i?" Theseus grinned and gave a mischievous wink, before turning around to walk away. Leaving Tina stood there, frozen and embarrassed.

  Tina clenched her hands. Without thinking any further, she took her wand and pointed at the man. An invisible rope magically appeared and tied Theseus's ankles together, causing him to crash face-first on the floor.

   "Argh, Goldstein!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this month. I'll continue this after COG is released! Thank you so much for reading guys! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :D
> 
> See you later~


	4. New York Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theseus and Leta try to figure out why Newt couldn't come to their dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'I have to write to my New York friend.'_

_'Don't take that! It's for my New York friend.'_

_'Oh? That's from my New York Friend._ '  
  


  Theseus was frustrated.

  Newt's travel documentation has been denied again for the third time, not in a nice way either. Theseus felt bad, and wanted to talk this through. Maybe try to brighten his mood with his favorite dish. But when he asked Newt to come for dinner, his little brother shook his head, and said _'It's my New York's friend birthday, i have to buy her a present',_ before leaving the room.

  _Rejected. And again with that term._

  Leta was sitting on the long bench, waiting for him. She stood up and waved her hand when he approached her. Theseus smiled in return, and pecked her lips as a greeting. "How's the interview?"

  "I think it went well. They said i should be receiving a respond letter next week."

  "That's good." Theseus offered his hand, "Now, shall we go home, love?"

  Leta happily accepted his offer. She linked her arm around his as they walked along the ministry's hallway. "Have you asked Newt?"

  "I did. But it seems he's too occupied to join us," Theseus let out a bitter laugh, "He said he wants to buy a present forㅡ"

  "His New York friend." Leta completed his sentence, already knew the answer. She heaved a sigh. "Too bad. We've planned to make his favorite food, haven't we?"

  Theseus clenched his jaw. _New York friend._ He'd been hearing that term since Newt came back to England. When they celebrate his book release, whenever he asks him to come for dinner or to go to a pub. It was so frequent that Theseus wondered if Newt only made it up to avoid him and Leta.

  Noticing the change of his expression, Leta stopped her steps. Theseus had no choice but follows, as he glanced at her. Leta's eyes shone wistful, but she managed a comforting smile. "Theseus." She spoke gently, placing her hands to cup his face.

  Theseus held her hand with his own, sighing, "He avoided us for _months_ , Leta." he muttered. "I'll be heading to Batavia this Thursday and i justㅡ i just wanted to talk to him before i'm gone, you know?"

  "The ministry just denied his travel documentation, Theseus. He's having a hard timeㅡ"

  "Well, so am i!"

  "I know, i know." Leta hushed. Her hands moved downwards to his shoulders. Giving tender massages to ease the tensed muscles. "But we both know Newt prefers to be alone at times like this. Give him space, Theseus. Let him buy this friend a present. And we can always try again tomorrow."

  Theseus scrunched his nose. Slowly shaking his head, "How important is this friend, anywayㅡ" Suddenly he froze. Newt's sentence earlier rang in his mind, and he notices something.

  "Her." Leta showed nothing but confusion towards his word. "Newt said 'her'," Theseus's eyes grew wide, "'I have to buy _her_ a present'. This New York Friend is a girl!"   
    
  The brown haired woman raised a brow, "Are you saying you're too surprised Newt made a friend who is a _girl?"_

  "I am actually surprised he'd made _any_ friends at all." Theseus bluntly replied. "From another continent, and they _keep in touch_. It doesn't sound like Newt!"

  They continued sauntering their way to the atrium, where they can take the Floo. A relaxed pace compared to other wizards and witches who are eager to go home. Both of them were too immersed with their thoughts that they didn't realize people had bumped into them a couple of times. They were really curious. How special is this 'New York Friend' that made Newt so occupied with her?

  "Theseus," after about a few seconds, Leta  broke the silence between them. "Did Newt say anything else about this friend?"

  "Apart she's from New York? Not much, actually." Theseus pressed his lips, trying to recall as much as he can to gather clues. "He did mention 'they' helped him finding his loose creatures. That means he'd made more friends than we thought, but it seemed he only keeps in touch with one."

"He went to New York in.. December, right?"

  "Yes. Why, did you find something?"

  Leta chewed on her bottom lip. "I read this old newspaper when i was waiting for you and, oh, i hope it's still on the benchㅡ"

  "Leta, you don't have toㅡ" it was too late, before Theseus could stop her, Leta was already gone. The man sighed. Deliberating whether he should follow her or just wait for her here. But a minute later, she came back. Waving a folded newspaper with a wide grin as she did a little run towards him. Theseus couldn't hide his smile. His fiancee tend to be a bit too excited over little things like this.

  "There's this news about Grindelwald's capture and loose magical creatures in New York, and since Newt was involved too," Leta explained, handing Theseus the newsprint, "I just thought there might be some relations to it."

  Theseus unfolded the papers. **_British Wizard set Magical Creatures loose in New York, led to Grindelwald's Capture,_** said the huge headline. The story almost filled a whole page. But there was a column on the right side, with a small picture of a short-haired girl. Her chin raised proudly and a confident smile. A title was written right below the picture.   
  
  


  ' ** _Tina Goldstein reappointed as an auror'_**

 

 

 

 


	5. Croissants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of that alternate ending where Nicholas Flamel gives everyone croissants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "It's the least i can do for all of you."

  After the blue flame dragons had been successfully taken down. The French Alchemist, Nicholas Flamel took them outside, to a rather nicer place, where they could see the sun setting down, about to take its rest underneath the horizon. The seven of them were sitting in a circle, with a croissant in their hands which Flamel had given for each of them. In a hope it would help them recover from what they've been through earlier.

  Theseus quietly examined the people around him. He managed to finish his croissant in two bites, as he'd come to realize how hungry he was. Different with Newt across him, who chose to took his time with his food. The raven haired girl in a blue dress ate while sobbing, a fuller man next to her  (The muggle Newt befriended with, Theseus supposed) was gently patting her back. Though he himself looked just as miserable, he still comforted the girl and even offered her his croissant, convincing her that she needed it more than he does. Flamel and the french-african wizard, Yusuf Kama were too immersed with the sunset to eat. And last but not least, the short haired woman sitting at Theseus's left side.

  Tina Goldstein.

  She was sitting still, doing nothing but stare at her croissant. Tears kept streaming down her face. Theseus sighed. It seemed she, too, felt tremendous lost like he did with Leta. Noticing she was being watched, Tina sniffed and turned her head to Theseus. "What?" She tried to sound tough, though it fails as her voice breaks.

  "Who is she?"

  The sudden question left the younger woman confused. She stared at him with her brows furrowed. Theseus cleared his throat, "That blonde woman who entered the fire. Queenie, isn't it? Is she yourㅡ" he had to stop himself. Didn't want to burden her. But Tina didn't seem to mind, her expression softened, "Oh," she finally spoke, "She's my sister."

  Theseus slowly nodded. "I'm sorry."

  Tina wiped her nose with her arm. "I'm sorry too. For Leta and," she paused for a second, somehow didn't dare meet his anymore, "For tying you up in the chair back there."

  Theseus blinked his eyes rapidly. Looking at her in disbelief. Merlin, all things that happened and she still apologized for _that_? He chuckled while reaching to pat the top of her head. Tina was a bit stunned, didn't expect his action. But she gave him an appreciative smile, it managed to comfort her in some sort of way. As they shared the awkward yet friendly interaction, from the corner of his eye, Theseus caught Newt throwing him a death glare.

  He did look away when Theseus caught him. But still, it was the first time his little brother glared at him like that, making him curious. Wondering what did he do to make Newt looked so... Cautious. And there's one way to find out.

  Theseus faced Tina once again, spreading his arms wide. "Tina, come here." he said as he leaned closer. Before he could get Tina into his hug, Newt suddenly stood up and meddled to sit between them. Telling Tina there's a small cut on her temple and asked if she was alright. Urging Theseus to move aside. Though she was surprised, Tina giggled and convinced him she was alright. Both of them started to forget about Theseus's presence as they fell into a conversation, but the Auror didn't mind. He grinned, finding amusement despite the gloomy atmosphere.

 

  It was confirmed.

 

  His little brother is in love.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. I Told You So!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickering with his favorite teammate never fails to amuse Theseus.

 

 

 

 

 

  "Tell me again how this plan would work?"

 

  It was definitely not a good moment for Theseus and Tina. They supposed to help Newt catching an occamy smuggler and save those occamies in a cave-like lair. But instead they were caught off-guard and fell into a trap. Now their whole bodies were tied upside-down. Backs against each other's. Bonus points, the smuggler had snatched their wands, mockingly placed them on the ground and escaped.

  Theseus grunted. "it _should_ work if you hadn't stepped on that rope, Goldstein."

  "If i hadn't whaㅡ Oi!" Tina was obviously offended for being blamed. "In my defense, i was trying to keep up with _you_! I told you not to rush it!"

  "It's alright to rush it if we do it with stealth."

  "Really? Screaming 'Stop!' on top of your lungs is stealth? Mercy Lewis, Theseus."

  "That wasn't part of theㅡ argh! Alright, alright!" Theseus surrendered. "The important thing is, the stalactite is about to break, so we need to get down before we fall and crush our skulls."

  Tina blew some strays of her hair from her face. She was equally frustrated. When it comes to working with her, Theseus tend to be more fussy. Especially on small cases like this. Like a grandpa when someone messed with his lawn. "Well... We obviously can't reach our wands, and we're not too far from the ground," Tina muttered, "So, maybe we should just wait 'till the stalactite breaks and use wandless magic?"

  Theseus raised an eyebrow, intrigued with the idea, "You can do that?"

  "No, i was hoping _you_ could do that. You're the War Hero."

  The man sighed in disappointment. "Well, i'd love to do it. But unfortunately, Tina, in case you haven't notice, my hands are tied."

  ".... Good point."

  And so, they had no choice but to desperately call for Newt. Which was luckily responded with  ' _be there in a second!'_ from afar, just a few moments later. The two aurors were engulfed into a rather awkward silence. Hoping the magizoologist will come on the right time.

  "So," Theseus cleared his throat, wanting to break the ice. "How does it feel? Being caught off-guard and tied up? Too bad there's no chair around."

  A shade of deep red spread across Tina's face, caused by the fact they were hanging upside-down, and the embarrassment as she recalled _that_ event back in 1927. "You seriously not going to let that go, huh."

  Theseus tried to hide his smirk. "Never."

  Whenever he leads aurors on a case, Theseus has to be professional, being extra careful on strategies and make sure there are no even the slightest mistakes because everyone is counting on him. But with Tina, he could be a bit more of himself. More, relaxed, for not only she was strong and talented, Tina was also the only auror in his team who's brave enough to call him out. That's why he loves working with her. It feels like working with his own sibling (which she will be, sooner or later, much to his relief).

  "Well, Mr Scamander, i only did that because you attacked us with those archiv-"

  "I've got all the occamies in my caseㅡ merlin's beard!" Newt exclaimed when he arrived. Surprised at the sight of the two aurors helplessly being tied up. "Tina, are you alright?"

 

  "Really?! I'm _right_ in front of you and you only ask her? I can't believe you, brother!"   
    
  Behind him, Tina giggled, while the ginger haired magizoologist gave him a grin.   
  


 

  Teaming up with a family never gets boring.   
 


	7. He is a Hugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tina realized what makes Theseus is called a 'hugger'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Newt had invited Tina to the family's dinner.

  Excited, curious, yet nervous, it was odd that _Theseus_ was the one who felt all of those. He'd done nothing but walking back and forth at the living room. Occasionally took glances at his parents and Leta who were at the sofa, patiently waiting for the special guest. Theseus couldn't do that. He has to move around to lessen this strange uneasiness.

  He was excited. To the point he'd annoyed Tina for the whole day by reminding her whenever they pass each other at the ministry. This would be the very first time, in _thirty two years_ , Newt brings a girlfriend home. A woman whom he officially declared as his lover. There's something about that made Theseus' heart softened. This 40 year old man sometimes forgot his little brother has grown up.

  Leta who'd been watching Theseus for the past minutes, chuckled while caressing her growing belly. "Darling, rather than going around like that, would you mind to get me someㅡ"

  Right at that moment, the front door was knocked for three times. Mr and Mrs Scamander's faces were brightened. "Oh, there they are!" Exclaimed Mrs Scamander as the two stood and dashed to the door. Ready to welcome their younger son.

  In the meanwhile, Theseus helped his five-months-old pregnant wife to get up. Leta giggled at their enthusiasm. "I was about to ask you to get me pudding, but i suppose i'll have to wait."

  Theseus only chuckled, and leaned to kiss her cheek, before joining his parents at the door. A warm, yet loud greetings were heard right as the door was opened. While Newt's face already reddened with embarrassment, Tina was beyond surprised when Mr and Mrs Scamander pulled them into a big hug. Her tensed expression was relaxed and gladly accepted such warm welcome. Behind Mrs Scamander's shoulders, Tina then noticed Theseus and Leta, and gave them a smile as a greeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  As Theseus expected, the dinner went very well. Much to his (and Newt's, obviously) relief, their parents was very fond of Tina,especially after finding out she's an auror. They all laughed when she told them about her first encounter with Newt, and Theseus himself (of course, the tied up incident, never fails to entertain people), and just absolutely in awe listening to Newt and Tina telling them their adventures together.

  It seemed their parents were just very happy that Newt had finally found someone who genuinely adores and loves him just the way he is. With all quirks and flaws both their parents _and_ Theseus himself were worried about at some point. They realized they didn't have to anymore.

  As an older brother, it made Theseus happy too.

  After finishing puddings, Mr and Mrs Scamander, Tina, and Leta settled on the sofa. Opening thick albums to see Newt and Theseus' childhood photos (Embarrassing their sons in front of the ladies, classic). Newt, who couldn't handle it, immediately entered his magical case before they even start. While Theseus had no choice but to sit across them. He intended not paying too much attention, until he noticed Tina's movements while his parents tell stories.

  Sometimes, the young woman would look at each of them. Her eyes gleamed like she stepped back from reality for a second and just enjoy the feeling being surrounded. She didn't say a word. But somehow, Theseus found it familiar.

  It reminded him the first time Newt brought Leta here to spend summer, back in their hogwarts years.

  Or when Leta spent her first night here as his wife. As a real family.

  He wondered why.

  Finally, an hour passed by. His parents closed the album and called it a night, with his mother promising Tina to show her the hippogriffs in the morning, before heading to their room. Tina and Leta stayed there for a while, chatting and catching up with each other.

  Theseus smiled. It's good to see them get along. But he realized it wasn't the right time to join the conversation, so he excused himself and went upstairs to see Newt. He has something much more important to ask.

  He reached Newt's old bedroom and went in. Finding his younger brother swinging his wand here and there, tidying things up for him and Tina. He paused for a moment when he noticed Theseus' presence. "Oh, are they done with the pictures?"

  "Uhm, yeah," Theseus answered, "Listen, Newt. There's something i need to ask you."

  Blinking rapidly, Newt stopped his activities and stared at Theseus. Waiting for him to continue. Theseus then cleared his throat.

  "You see, when our mum and dad show the album... Sheㅡ" said Theseus, "Have you meet her family?"

  "Why, yes. Queenie and Jacob. I thought i wrote you about that? Many months ago."

  "What about her parents?"

  For a moment, no words were heard from him. Newt heaved a sigh before stepping closer to Theseus. "They're orphans, Theseus." Newt lowered his voice. "Their parents died when they were kids. Dragon pox, they said."

  Theseus froze. He didn't expect that answer.

  "Since then, they raised each other as they grew up." Newt continued, gazing at a distance, somewhat lovingly. "Maybe that's why, if you're wondering, Tina could be quite stiff, or stoic sometimes. She just... feels she's responsible for everything."

  _It all made sense now._

  With that, Theseus exited the room, still stunned. Guilt began to wash all over him. Recalling how many times he'd teased Tina, some of them he admitted were a bit too far. Because he thought she was simply a hard ice to break, but now Theseus understands behind it. _Merlin_ , he wouldn't dare to think how hard it must be for her growing up. To have such burden even Theseus himself wouldn't be able to endure if he were a kidㅡ

  His thoughts were distracted by Tina and Leta who just reached the end of the stairs. The two women stopped their steps, partly confused why Theseus stared at them like that. But before they could do anything further, the man already crashed his body towards Tina. Hugging her tight.

  Tina's eyes widened. Getting even more confused by the sudden action. She glanced at Leta in a hope she could give her answers, but Leta only shrugged. Tina pressed her lips into a straight line, awkwardly patting his back as comfort. "There, there. What's all this, Thesㅡ"

  "I'm sorry."

  "Apology... Accepted?"  
  


  Maybe, from that moment on, Theseus promised himself to ease down the teasing and the bickering.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand updated! I hope its not too bad lol. Oh, and if you have any ideas or requests, feel free to drop them in the comments!


	8. Cocoa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unseen chapter from 'Fara's COG Alternate Ending' series. Do check them out if you'd like!!

 

 

 

 

   Tina stared at the dark wooden door. The steam from hot chocolate she was bringing gently danced upwards, spreading the sweet lovely scent.

  It was the third night everyone stayed at Theseus' place, and possibly the last. Except for Yusuf Kama who left earlier to go back to his hometown in Senegal, but promised to inform them about his return. Since everyone else might do the same thing tomorrow, Tina and Jacob decided to give each of them this comfort drink before they sleep, just a small farewell gift.

  Tina had given one each for Newt and Nagini, while Jacob already settled with his own. Which means there's only one left.

  _Well, here goes nothing._

  She knocked on the door. Waiting for a response. But none was heard. _Is he asleep_? Tina was about to knock again until a hoarse voice finally said _'come in'._

  After taking a deep breath, Tina turned the knob and peeked her head in. The room was only illuminated with the night lamp. It took a moment for her to realize the person she was searching for was sitting on the floor behind the bed. He turned his head around when he heard the door creaked open, and stared at Tina silently. Didn't bother to ask first and just wait for her to speak.

   "I-uh... Just thought you might want a hot drink?"

  A thin smile spread across Theseus' face. "Where's Newt?" He asked while Tina walked towards him.

  "In the case, as usual. Aiding the Zhouwu with Jacob." Tina replied, handing Theseus the mug. The man thanked her and took a sip.

  "And... The girlㅡ what's her name again?"

  "Nagini?"

  "Yes, her. How is she?"

  Tina sighed, shoving her hands to her trouser pockets. "She's getting better, thankfully. She didn't struggle as much as before in her sleep. She's also eating well."

  "Ah," Theseus continuously nodding. "Good for her."

  Silence came engulfing both of them. Tina pressed her lips into a straight line, quietly watching Theseus taking his time with his drink.

  Was she intimidated? Not really. It's just, Tina couldn't help but feel awkward. She's already familiar with Newt and Jacob, obviously. Naginiㅡ well, didn't need a lot of effort to befriends with her, since she follows Tina almost everywhere she goes. Even Yusuf turns out to be very easy to talk to. But Theseus... She rarely talks to him, and wasn't even sure if he wants to. The only time they talk was on the first night when they shared a cake, and Tina's pretty sure that's because Jacob was there. Aside of that, Theseus mostly spends his time alone in his room.

  Which truth to be told, got her very worried.

  In fact, everyone does. Especially Newt. The magizoologist confessed to her that he really wanted to help his brother, yet he wasn't sure how, and thought it would be better to give Theseus space until the right time. But Tina had a totally different opinion.

  "What about you?" Tina finally blurted after hesitating for awhile, "You okay?"

  "I'm fine."

  "Locking yourself in your room for hours doesn't sound fine, Mr Scamander."

  He once again glanced at her. Raising an eyebrow. "What, you're worried about me now?"

  "Everyone is."

  She knows how it feels. She'd _been_ in that place; completely empty when the most important people in your life were gone for good. And she knows exactly how hard, how _painful_ it is trying to cope with it by herself.

  Much to her surprise, Theseus let out a chuckle. His gaze softened. As if Tina's words gave him warmth. His reply was far from her expectations;

  "Come sit with me, Goldstein."

  She settled herself next to him. Her knees hugged. Accompanied with the dark sky and a simple hot chocolate, they slowly drowned into a deep conversation.

 

  An unexpected friendship between the two aurors has bloomed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i know it's not my best work. 
> 
> Remember, if you have any ideas/requests, do share them in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Before i continue, i'd like to inform you guys that:  
> 1\. The chapters won't be written in a specific timeline or universe, it could go back and forth.  
> 2\. Don't worry, i'm going to put Tina's point of view as well in the future chapters! (and maybe the others too)  
> 3\. Probably going to slip side stories of some ships ;) 
> 
> In the meantime, thank you so much for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter


End file.
